


Lace

by VexedByLoki (ShesGoneRogue)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thoki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bit of light Frottage, Couch Shenanigans, Cuddles, Excessive Italics, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, None of this really makes sense, Secrets, Underage Drinking, anchovies, ridiculous tags, why am i even posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: He'd felt the subtle changes between them for a while now.They'd always been close...closer than brothers even - finishing each other's sentences, getting that weird urge out of the blue to call and check up on each other only to find that something unusual had happened or the other was sick.It was a strange connection, to be sure, but it had always been easy and comfortable until recently.For months now, a creeping sense of awkwardness had been insinuating itself between the layers of familiar affection and Thor didn't like it one bit.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and yeah- it's probably been done to death but I did it anyway. Just...ugh...this has been sitting in my drafts forever, so I dunno. Whatever.  
> It's rough y'all.

He'd felt the subtle changes between them for a while now.  
They'd always been close...closer than brothers even - finishing each other's sentences, getting that weird urge out of the blue to call and check up on each other only to find that something unusual had happened or the other was sick.

It was a strange connection, to be sure, but it had always been easy and comfortable until recently.

For months now, a creeping sense of awkwardness had been insinuating itself between the layers of familiar affection and Thor didn't like it one bit.

The Odinson's basement had always been their sanctuary. There had been countless nights spent laughing, gaming, watching movies, and more than a few crying together when Loki's mom had passed away.

Even if the world was crashing down around them, they both knew that the basement, and their friendship, would always be a safe place to land.

There were no boundaries between them. Hell, they'd known each other since they were still in diapers, so secrets had never been an issue.

Lately though....lately Thor had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even though Loki seemed perfectly normal at school and within their group of friends when they hung out, he was getting the uncomfortable feeling that Loki was trying to avoid being alone with him.

He was so used to waking up late on a Saturday and coming down to find Loki already sprawled on the manky old sectional with a controller in his hands that when he came down to a quiet room the first couple of times, it completely threw off his whole day.

He tried to dismiss it, but when he'd finally broken down after a few weekends of his noticeable absence and just called to ask him over, it got even worse.

Loki had made lame excuses and promises to come by 'later'...but he never had.

Thor knew he hadn't done anything wrong...at least he couldn't _think_ of anything, so there was really no reason for Loki to act that way....right?

He finally decided to take drastic measures when he started losing sleep over it.

If Loki wouldn't be alone with him, he'd arrange a guys night to get him over there and see what happens....surely he wouldn't refuse a group get together?

If he just happened to mention the start time as being a couple of hours earlier to Loki than to Tony and Steve, well...then maybe he would have the chance to get some answers from him while they waited for the others to show.

It felt downright sneaky, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

•-•-•-•-•

Thor's parents never cared if he had friends over while they were out, so they didn't make a big deal of warning him against bringing in beer or destroying the house when they left for their overnight trip.

He kissed his mom goodbye and mumbled an incoherent answer when she'd casually inquired on her way out whether or not Loki would be coming over.

It wasn't just him feeling Loki's absence then....

He couldn't take the pitying look on her face so he just shrugged and turned away as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Truth was...he didn't know if he would show up or not.

When he'd asked him over, pointedly mentioning that Tony and Steve were going to bring pizza and beer, Loki hadn't really given him a straight answer.

He found himself wandering aimlessly through the house for the next couple of hours, grudgingly admitting to himself after the third change of shirts that he was nervous as hell.

When Loki breezed through the kitchen door with an arm load of chips and dip right around the time Thor had asked him to come, he had been momentarily thrown.

In that second, he realized how truly bad it had gotten because he felt an instant of bone deep relief and an almost overwhelming desire to cry when Loki threw him a casual 'hey' on his way to the fridge.

"Hey." he rasped in answer, his voice thick with emotion.

Loki's head snapped around as he shoved the ciders he preferred back behind the milk and eggs.

"You alright? You sound like you're getting sick."

He kicked the door closed and paused for a second as Thor silently stared at him with a strange look on his face.

"Thor?"

"Um, no. I just haven't been sleeping well."

Loki tilted his head a little, his eyes unguarded for a heartbeat as he admitted, "Yeah, me either."

Then his mask dropped back into place and he turned away and started heading down to the basement without waiting for for Thor.

Thor stood there and rubbed his hands briskly up and down his face trying to get control over himself before heading down.

He wanted to grab Loki by the shoulders and scream 'What the Fuck, dude? Why are you acting like this? And what was that look? What are you hiding from me?!'

He took a deep breath...and then another.

"Um....Thor? Where is everybody?" Loki's voice drifting up to him from the empty basement.

"Shit." he muttered into the quiet kitchen.

Steeling his nerves and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, he thudded down the stairs as non-chalantly as he could manage.

"They're not here yet. You're early, you doof." he tried for easy familiarity as he hopped off the last step.

"No, I'm not...you said eight." his brows furrowed as he watched Thor flop on the sofa.

Thor just shrugged without looking at him and grabbed a controller.

"Doesn't matter. They'll get here when they get here. Besides, I'm like 20 levels ahead of you now. You need to catch up." he said with a hint of accusation, not taking his eyes off the screen as he started the system up.

Loki didn't say anything, but plopped down next to him leaving more space than usual between them as he sat back with his own controller.

Nothing much was said for about the first half hour.

The tension slowly drained away.... _very_ slowly...as they renewed their bonds over zombie annihilation, until Thor finally decided to test the waters.

"I miss you."

Loki froze.

Thor tried not to react and just kept playing. He kept shooting. Kept breathing. Kept trying to fight his heart back down out of his throat even as Loki silently stood and went upstairs.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck."

Exasperated, he dropped his controller on the carpet, laid his head back and closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of Loki rummaging for one of his ciders.

He was still in that position when Loki came back down and stood silently by his feet offering him a bottle.

He opened his eyes and looked from the cider to Loki's face.

"You know I don't drink that crap."

Loki sighed and turned to put it on the coffee table.

As he bent his knees to drop back into his seat, his shirt hitched up and Thor caught a glimpse of vibrant emerald green against creamy white skin.

His breath froze in his lungs.

Surely he didn't just see that?

He blinked a few times to clear his head as Loki drained half his bottle beside him, completely unaware of the mini stroke Thor was having.

They both started speaking at the same time.

Loki turned to face him, "Thor, I know we need to talk but —" his words died on his lips at Thor's alarmed expression.

"Loki, what the fuck was _that_?!"

Loki immediately started scooting away, a look of near panic widening his eyes.

"What?! What's — what are you talking about?!"

That was _it_. Thor snapped.

The weird behavior, the avoidance, the sinking feeling of slowly losing his best friend, and now the sudden revelation of what appeared to be women's lingerie where it had no business being - he couldn't take anymore.

Thor reached out lightning quick and grabbed Loki's wrist before he could get away.

"Don't play me- you _know_ what!"

Loki struggled, trying with all his might to yank free, but it was pointless.

Where Thor had filled out and thickened up in his years on the lacrosse team, semesters of art and theater had left Loki just as willowy as he ever had been.

He began to fight in earnest as Thor's big hand clamped bruisingly over the bicep of his free arm and soon they were wrestling and growling at each other until Thor finally pinned him down on the sofa, faces inches apart and legs tangled together.

Loki's face was flushed and....gorgeous.

His normally silky hair a tangled, beguiling mess.

Hot breath stuttered from overly pink lips as he looked up at Thor with a fierce green glare.

"What aren't you telling me?" Thor demanded roughly, nudging his hipt and dropping his eyes to indicate the secret hidden beneath Loki's skinny jeans.

Loki moaned and shuddered before he could bite it back.

A look of stunned understanding replaced the desperate, searching look in Thor's eyes.

He lifted his gaze to Loki's mouth and nudged his hips experimentally again.

Loki gasped and turned his face away.

He was hard as a rock.

"Get. Off. Me." he hissed.

Thor didn't hear him.

He was deafened by the rush of blood leaving his head for regions further south.

He shifted his hips again, this time with slow deliberation as he thickened against the hard press of Loki's erection.

Loki whimpered, his thighs widening even though he continued to fight Thor's grip on his arms.

Thor's breath shuddered from open lips, his face dropping to the side of Loki's neck and he was suddenly kissing him....sucking at him, to be more accurate.

He felt Loki stop fighting him, his hips nudging up just slightly to meet him as he tasted the salt of his skin - and then all hell broke loose.

"I hope you like anchovies mother fuckers because the bringer of the pizza is the chooser of the toppings!" Tony bellowed from the top of the stairs.

They both froze, eyes locked in mutual panic for a split second before Thor launched himself off of Loki's body almost to the opposite end of the couch - but not before catching another vivid snapshot of bright green straps curving out of Loki's waistband and over his hip bones.

Loki pushed up on his elbows and in one fluid motion scooped up his shoes and flew out the door leading into the back yard.

"Was that Loki?" Tony asked from midway down the stairs.

Thor nervously ran a hand through his hair and somehow managed to drag his eyes away from the still open door to Tony's confused face.

"Uh...yeah. He's not feeling good."

 

•-•-•-•-•

Thor woke up the next morning with grainy eyes and a throbbing headache.

He hadn't even finished the one beer he'd opened, yet he felt groggy and hungover all the same.

It had ended up being an embarrassingly short night after Loki fled.

Tony had shut the door and immediately started jabbering and shoving stinky anchovie tainted pizza in Thor's face until Steve came bounding down the stairs with a six pack and became the focus of his squirrelly attention.

Thor had mostly nodded and half-assed through the rest of the evening until he felt like he'd let enough time pass and could beg off with a headache.

"You guys just lock up on your way out. You know the drill. Take the bottles. Leave the food." he tried for a tired grin.

"I hope you're not coming down with whatever Loki's got." Tony called to him casually as he started to drag himself upstairs to the silence of his room.

Thor nearly stopped in his tracks and told him to _fuck off_ before he remembered that he'd used the excuse that Loki wasn't feeling well and Tony was in fact _not_ snidely referring to anything else that might be amiss...

"Yeah...maybe I am at that."

Thor had taken his half drunk beer with him upstairs thinking to finish while he went over tonight's events in a hot shower.

His muscles were tense and his senses pinging all over the place as he undressed and stepped under the shower head.

He took one sip and grimaced.

It was warm and flat.

He found his mind suddenly turning back to Loki nervously guzzling his cider.

It was all a tangled mess from there.

Thor carefully set his bottle on the edge of the tub and then forced his face directly under the spray hoping like hell to wash away the uninvited imaginings of what Loki's tongue might have tasted like after he drank it.

Instead, he found his hand moving down to his traitorous cock.

He had been half hard all night.

He'd managed to hide it by shoving himself into a corner of the overstuffed sectional and keeping a pillow in his lap as he went through the motions of pretending to intently lean over and lose himself in zombie warfare.

In truth, all he could see was Loki's lips parted and panting no matter how many zombies popped out of the darkness to attack his team on the screen.

So pink and wet....and that eye searingly green lick of elastic brazenly screaming over the creamy sliver of Loki's exposed middle.

He'd lost every level much to Steve's delight.

Thor looked down at himself...at his fingers curling around his now fully hard and painful erection.

There was no need to hide it now...and no ignoring it.

He tugged experimentally, forcing himself not to think, just feel.

It was just frustration.

He just needed to relax...that's all.

Thor furrowed his brows as an audio memory of Loki's half bitten off moan echoed in his head.

Loki had been _so_ hard...his body rippling beneath him on that second grind.

Thor's free hand slammed against the wet tiles as he began tugging harder.

What would have happened if Tony hadn't showed up early?

He felt certain that the fight had left him when he'd put his mouth to his neck.

His thighs had opened more...his slim hips pushing up when Thor had sucked down on his throat.

Thor came hard with a stifled grunt, his vision going wobbly as he filled his hand with Loki's name spilling from his lips.

He had simply shut down after that...barely thinking coherent thoughts as he shuffled back into his room and fell into bed wet and mentally exhausted.

And here he was now...swinging heavy feet over the edge of the bed and cradling his head in his hands as he mentally flogged himself for jacking off to way outta line thoughts about his best friend.

"You're disgusting, Odinson."

He rose stiffly from sheets twisted into damp riot from yet another restless night and yanked on the first thing he found laying on the floor on the way to piss.

Carefully avoiding the mirror, he brushed his teeth and emptied the stale beer down the sink before burying it in his waste bin on his way down to the kitchen.

The house was quiet.

He glanced at the wall clock. Still early.

His mom and dad were probably just now starting the drive back from his aunt's, which meant he had a few hours to maybe sort this shit out and decide what to do.

He dropped his head to his folded arms on the kitchen table and groaned, wishing he could talk to his mom and get her advice.

She had always had an uncanny understanding of Loki and what he needed when upset.

He huffed sourly.

Not in _this_  particular situation, he mused.

He could just imagine her face.

'Hey, mom. Can you help me out? I think I may have broken Loki. See, he came over last night and he had on this green thong thing and I kinda lost my shit and forced myself on him before Tony showed up with anchovies.'

Thor sobbed as the tears began to puddle on the placemat.

He knew that 'rape' was not really the word for what almost happened last night....but he also knew that holding him down and forcing himself on him like that had been wrong on _so_ many levels.

He had truly lost it there for a few minutes and it had felt....good...so, so good.

Even better when Loki had stopped fighting him.

How far would it have gone?

Thor picked his head up and wiped his nose, his eyes catching movement outside the kitchen door.

Just a shadow, but a familiar one.

He bolted up and grabbed the knob, yanking the door open just as Loki was rounding the corner to leave.

"Lo? Lo- stop! Please!"

Thor reached for his shoulder but stopped himself before touching him.

Loki turned around to face him with red rimmed eyes and they both snorted a humorless laugh at how shitty they looked.

Loki wiped his eyes and folded his arms, feigning an air of disinterest.

"Why are you crying, loser?" he asked without any real bite, trying to brush a away the tension with a familiar playful insult.

Thor sighed, but it came out more like a sob.

"Because I'm a dirtbag. I kinda forced myself on my best friend last night and I'm afraid he won't ever forgive me..."

He tried to laugh like it was a bad joke but crumbled to tears as Loki stood there and stared at him with his jaw on the ground.

Loki stepped forward hesitantly, his lips trembling as he began to cry with him.

They reached for each other in the same instant and clung for life as they laugh-cried away the confusion and tension that had been building between them for weeks now.

"Can you forgive me?" Thor hiccupped against Loki's shoulder, holding him tighter and tighter as though he could absorb him.

Loki sobbed and let out a strangled laugh.

"You'd better not be wiping your snot on me."

Thor deliberately dragged his runny nose across Loki's shoulder before pulling back and wiping his eyes.

"Ew- asshole."

Thor grinned, but they both got serious again as their eyes met with hesitation.

"I suppose we should talk, huh?"

"You think?"

Loki hunched his shoulders and folded his arms in his tell tale defensive posture as he preceeded Thor back to the kitchen.

Thor closed the door softly behind them and then reached for Loki again.

He pulled him to his chest and hugged him gently for a long moment.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Lo." he rasped.

Loki squirmed a little and mumbled something unintelligible against his shoulder.

Thor pulled back slighty and sniffed, "Huh?"

"I said, do you have any coffee? I didn't sleep worth a damn last night."

Thor let him go and ran a hand through his hair, nonplussed. 

"Uh, yeah...I'm sure we do. I don't know how to make it though."

"Just tell me where it is and I can manage."

Thor opened the cabinet and showed him everything before waving his hand in the general direction of the coffee pot and wishing him luck as he dropped back to his seat at the table.

Loki worked with his back to him for a long quiet moment before speaking without turning around.

"That's not really what I said, Thor."

Thor pulled his fingers away from rubbing his aching eyes at the sound of Loki's voice.

"Huh?"

Loki heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face him, leaning against the counter and looking at his bare feet as he pulled at his fingers.

"I didn't ask about coffee...I said that it was as much my fault as yours. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But Loki —"

Loki held up one hand to stop him.

"Please...just let me get this out."

He approached the table warily, to Thor's guilt blurred eyes almost like he was afraid of him grabbing him again.

"I won't —" Thor swallowed back bile, "I won't touch you."

Loki's face fell.

"No...oh god, that's not -please no. Don't ever say that to me."

He hesitantly reached out and took one of Thor's hands in both of his.

His fingers were cold and shaky, prompting Thor to turn his palm up and surround them with his warmth.

Loki gave him a watery smile.

"That's really the crux of this whole mess." he snorted, shaking his head and dropping his eyes to his lap.

Thor looked at him in confusion, his head tilting slightly as he brought his other hand to cover Loki's cold fingers, but he knew better than to push.

In time, Loki looked up again and began his explanation with a shuddery breath.

"I haven't been fair to you....or honest with you. Last night was a complete disaster because I've been running away for so long now I just....I lost it. I fucked up, Thor. I think I've ruined us, and I'm sorry, and I suck and..."

Thor squeezed his hands.

"Hey. Hey - stop. Don't talk like that. You're scaring me."

The coffee pot beeped, but Loki ignored it and continued to leak silent tears as he stared at their joined hands.

"Thor...last night. I wore those _knowing_ that you would see them. I _wanted_ you to see them and...I...when you grabbed me —"

He swallowed hard and dragged his eyes up to look Thor in the eye.

"I wanted it...your hands on me....I wanted you to..." he trailed off.

Thor's face danced in a whirlwind of emotions.

"But...but you fought me. Told me to get off of you."

Loki winced and took another shuddery breath.

"I panicked. I finally had what I wanted...what I've been wanting for so long now...but you- you looked so angry and confused."

"I _was_ , Lo. You...you avoid me...avoid _us_ for weeks...no- months, if we're being completely honest here - and then you show up with this big secret?! What - what even _was_ that?"

Loki's cheeks flush.

"Incentive." he deadpans.

"What?" he blinks in confusion.

Thor pulls his hands away and sits back, scrubbing at his face again.

Loki timidly tucks his hands between his thighs and seems to shrink in on himself.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. It's just a kink and...I don't know what I was thinking. I was so tired of hiding...so tired of wondering if what I felt was one sided and too scared to ask. It seemed simple. Stupid, apparently, but simpler than awkwardly asking your best friend if he—" he cut himself off with a wince.

"If he what?" Thor asked slowly.

Loki just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut like he could physically put the brakes on before it got any worse.

Thor had seen him like this before. The situation was rapidly declining and his Loki-instincts kicked in....years of walking with him through some pretty tough shit were now about to save the day....he hoped.

He rose from his seat and kneeled down quietly in front of him, gently working his hands from between his thighs until he held them both firmly in his.

"Lo....look at me."

Loki shook his head. He wasn't budging.

Thor looked at his shaking shoulders, the tears coursing down his cheeks.

He thought of his words from just a few moments ago - 'I finally had what I wanted ' - and something seemed to click.

He took a deep breath and went for it.

" _Baby_...please. Look at me."

Loki's head slowly lifted, his eyes wide in wonder.

Thor smiled with trembling lips.

"Tell me..."

Loki swallowed and seemed to almost choke the words out.

"Thor....I love you."

Thor sniffed and smiled.

"I know. I love you too." he shrugged and smiled, intentionally making light of it.

He knew what he meant, but he needed to hear him say it.

Loki shook his head.

"No. You don't understand. I'm _in_ love with you....have been—" he clamped his mouth shut.

Loki quite suddenly looked a bit green and his hands stiffened in Thor's grip like he was about to bolt again.

Thor squeezed them tighter and smiled softly.

"I _know_....I love you too."

Loki met his eyes, his mouth slowly falling open in shock before twisting as he broke down.

Thor's eyes widened in shock as he watched his best friend slump in the chair.

He let go of his hands and leaned forward just in time to take Loki's weight and wrap his arms around his waist to support him.

"Hey. Loki...it's alright. Shhhh...."

Thor knelt there and rocked him gently in his arms until the worst of the crying jag had spent itself.

Loki finally sat back under his own strength and wiped his puffy face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Thor rocked back on his heels and reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Loki's ear.

His expression was almost sheepish as he confessed, "I was kinda slow to accept it myself."

"How long have you known, Thor?" he asked quietly.

"Loki, I've always loved you...but it wasn't until you weren't here anymore that I realized just how much. I can't really say when things changed. I think it's been so gradual that I never really noticed until I couldn't reach out and touch you anymore. When I would turn to tell you something and..."

He swallowed hard, unable to articulate the ache that had settled over him in Loki's absence.

The silence stretched.

"Can I kiss you?" Loki asked timidly.

Thor rose up to his knees again and without another word reached to pull Loki down to him.

They kissed softly, lips brushing innocently.

Thor took in his breath and exhaled in relief as he slid his face over to bury it the crook of Loki's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"God, I'm exhausted." he huffed with a humorless laugh, wilting against him.

He pulled back just enough to look up into Loki's face.

"Come to bed with me?"

Loki's cheeks flared a rosy pink.

"Damn, Thor..."

Thor laughed and rose slowly to his feet.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just....I don't think I have the mental capacity to continue this conversation right now. I haven't slept well in weeks and last night..." he trailed off and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before continuing.

"My parents won't be home for a few hours yet, so I thought maybe we could nap and continue this after....if that's OK?"

Loki blushed even deeper.

"Oh. I thought...nevermind."

Thor cupped one side of his face and kissed him again softly.

"Maybe we can do a bit more than talk....if you're up to it afterwards?"

He lingered over another kiss, savoring the heat of Loki's blush before pulling away and taking his hand.

They left the coffee pot untouched and slowly dragged themselves up the stairs to Thor's room.

•-•-•-•-•

He closed the blinds and drapes, dropping the room into a comfortable level of darkness despite the blazing sun outside.

Loki stood awkwardly for a moment, suddenly uncomfortably aware of being in Thor's room under different circumstances than all the times before.

Thor stepped in close and pulled him toward the bed.

"Will you take your shirt off? I want to hold you..." he said quietly.

Loki dipped his head down shyly, watching from beneath his lashes as Thor removed his own t-shirt before settling on the bed.

He slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, intensely aware of Thor's eyes on him in the semi-darkness.

Thor lifted one arm out to him and Loki slowly moved to the mattress and settled his back against Thor's chest as his arm came around his waist and pulled him close.

The shock of skin to skin contact momentarily lifted the heavy mantle of sleepiness from them both.

Loki pressed back against Thor with a soft exhale, feeling him harden slightly against his back as Thor's hand slipped up his chest and caressed his skin in languid exploration.

Thor's breath was hot and slow through the hair at the nape of Loki's neck and for a moment he thought that there was no way that either of them could ever hope to sleep, but then the heat of his embrace and a soft exhalation of, "You smell so good...", soothed him into relaxing rather than seeking to pursue more.

There would be time enough.

"I've missed you, Thor." he whispered.

Thor answered with a soft grunt and an even softer snore.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Thor cracked his eyes open at the low notification buzz from his phone.

As carefully as he could, he reached over and snagged it from the bed side table to check his messages.

He was startled by the soft murmur of Loki's voice drifting up to him from where he lay with his face still pressed against his chest.

"What's that smile about?"

Thor darkened the screen again and tossed the phone aside.

"Sorry - I was trying not to wake you. Mom texted and said they're not coming back today after all. Apparently Aunt Sif needs a day or two more to get used to managing on her crutches before she can be left alone."

Loki pressed his chin into Thor's chest and smiled up at him in the dim light filtering in through the folds of the drapes.

"Is that so...?"

Thor licked his lips and watched Loki's smile widen in response.

"Yeah....wanna stay over?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Loki pretended to give it some thought for a moment before turning his mouth down to whisper over his nipple with a soft kiss, "Hmmm...I'm not sure. What do _you_ think?"

Thor's reaction to the heat of Loki's mouth on him was almost comical.

He hissed in a sharp breath and cupped the back of Loki's head to hold him there before he caught himself and forced his hand back to his waist.

"Mmmmm....so sensitive."

Loki snaked his body closer, already hardening thanks to Thor's enthusiastic response to one tiny little kiss.

Thor squeezed him and encouraged him to keep coming until Loki was laying half across his chest and straddling one of his thick thighs.

He pressed up against his hip and spread his legs as Loki rubbed himself on him.

"Loki....?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me about the panties?"

Loki stopped moving, his lips softening and releasing Thor's nipple as he looked up into his face.

"What do you want to know?"

Thor licked his lips a little nervously.

"How did you....I mean...why did you start?" he stammered a little.

"It's not really that complicated, Thor." he mumbled, trying not feel self conscious.

"Still...I want to know."

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled a little as though indulging an inquisitive child.

"Ok....but...close your eyes. I can't have you looking at me when I tell you...it's a little embarrassing."

"Loki, I love you...I'm not judging, I'm just curious."

Loki bit his lip and shook his head.

"Still...please."

Thor obediently closed his eyes, even going so far as to turn his head slightly away so that Loki would be more comfortable.

That actually made it much easier for him.

He scooched up just a little, looking down in wonder at the strong pulse in Thor's neck as he took a breath and started.

"It was really kind of an accident. A pair of Hela's panties were mistakenly put into my laundry basket."

Thor's eyes opened and he turned to face him again, their eyes just inches apart.

"That's it?"

"I'm not finished..." Loki chuckled, pointedly turning Thor's head back to the side and nuzzling his lips against that delicious pulse.

"I meant to return them...really, I did..." he whispered against his skin, kissing him a little before continuing on.

"....but they were so pretty and they looked so soft..."

More kisses as his hips began to move subtly against Thor's thigh again.

"....so I locked my door and undressed..."

Thor gasped quietly, struggling to keep his eyes closed and biting into his lower lip as he pushed his hard cock up against Loki's hip bone.

"....and I slid them up...the satin was so cool, and the lace so stretchy, but I couldn't get my cock all the way in because I was getting so hard..."

Loki latched on to Thor's neck and sucked down as he drew his free hand over his chest and began toying with his other nipple.

Thor gasped and panted, arching up.

"Tell me more...don't stop..." he murmured, bending his knee and pushing up between Loki's legs to encourage him to ride it harder.

"....so I moved over in front of the mirror to try to see how I could fit myself further into them and I....I liked what I saw. I felt so sexy..."

He panted, grinding hard into Thor's thigh now.

Thor groaned and cupped one cheek of Loki's ass, squeezing and pressing him rhythmically in encouragement.

"....I couldn't stop myself. I ran my hand over the lace and wondered if you might like the way I looked in them as well, and before I knew it I was....ahhhh...I was coming all over the mirror.", he shuddered.

"Ngh fuck, Loki....do you have any on right now?"

Loki nodded breathlessly against his throat and hummed a lilting affirmative noise.

"Let me see." Thor demanded huskily.

Loki whimpered softly as he stopped his grinding and braced both hands on Thor's chest to push himself upright.

He already looked wrecked...his lips pink and puffy, eyes heavy lidded and dreamy as he scooched back until he was straddling Thor's thighs just above his knees.

Thor reached into his sweats and unabashedly began to stroke himself as Loki slowly slid both of his hands over his naked chest and belly to the crotch of his jeans.

Cupping his thick bulge with one hand and slipping the fingers of the other beneath his waistband, he licked his lips and challenged, "If I'm going to show _you_ something pretty, then it's only fair that you show _me_ something pretty..." his eyes flicked down to Thor's hand moving inside his sweats.

"Anything you want..." he panted, pushing the soft grey cloth down enough to free himself.

"Will you bring yourself off for me? Show me how to make you come..." he purred.

Thor moaned softly and nodded, squeezing himself with long, slow strokes until his head was glistening and wet.

Loki watched as though hypnotized, nodding and stroking himself through the denim in time with Thor's strokes.

"Come on, baby...don't make me wait. Look at me. I'm so hard just imagining watching you get off."

Loki met his eyes finally and began to unzip his jeans.

"These aren't like the ones I wore last night." he blushed.

Thor smiled in encouragement and then let his eyes slide down as Loki parted his flies.

"Oh fuck..." he swallowed hard and reached down to tug at his balls to stop himself cumming when he saw Loki's cock peeking out of sweet pink cotton sprinkled with tiny lavender hearts.

Loki bit his lip and rubbed himself through the panties as he watched Thor struggle to maintain his shredded composure.

"Do you like it?" he whispered coyly.

Thor nodded, panting and breathless.

"More...show me more."

Loki grinned and stood up between Thor's knees.

With only a few wobbles, he managed to shove his jeans off and stand triumphantly over him in all his cotton candy pink glory.

Thor released his cock and beckoned Loki to step closer.

He obediently stepped closer to straddle Thor's hips and stood with hips swaying under the aid of Thor's steadying hands on his calves.

The angle was amazing.

Thor could see every inch of creamy thigh stretching up to the tight pink cotton stretched across his straining cock.

It was delightfully sinful and erotic.

Loki teased himself for another few seconds, skimming his short nails over the taut fabric until a thick drop of pre-come plopped down onto Thor's belly.

Thor gasped as though it burned him, one hand immediately letting go of Loki's calf to grip himself again.

"Come on me... just like the mirror. Come on me, Loki."

Loki mewled and reached out to brace one hand on the wall above Thor's bed as he reached in to pull his cock free.

His knees went shaky with the first stroke and he had to back up and kneel, straddling just below Thor's hips as he started fisting his cock fast and hard.

Thor's eyes flicked between Loki's hand on his smooth, rosy cock and his black eyes.

Loki's eyes between Thor's big fist working his length and his wet, panting mouth.

"I'm gonna come—"

"Ngh!"

They both watched the other, Loki's thin ropes of come splashing over Thor's angry red cockhead a split second before he spurted a fountain that covered Loki's shaky abs and clenching hand in thick streaks of glistening white.

Thor reached up for him just as Loki folded down over him, both having the very same idea to rub their pulsing cocks together as they rode out the waves crashing through them.

Their mouths found each other in the last seconds, sharing breath and soft whimpers as aftershocks shook their bodies to exhaustion.

Loki finally collapsed his full weight onto Thor and lay there bonelessly with their wet fingers entwined and sweaty, come-slicked skin sliding between them.

Thor was the first to speak.

"I think I liked them." he deadpanned.

Loki started laughing and found he couldn't stop.

Thor became a little alarmed as he pushed of of him and rolled over into his back covering his face with one arm.

He rolled over onto his side and gently lifted Loki's arm away.

"Lo?"

Loki sniffled and laugh-cried for another few seconds before managing to draw a full breath.

"I'm sorry. I think it was just the intensity of it....I was so worried about how you would react and then you..." he swallowed and shook his head.

Thor leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I loved it. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I'm kinda pissed that I've been missing out on this." he grinned.

Loki laughed again, but this time it was much more relaxed.

"Well...I have a whole drawer full under my bed so..." he smiled in what he hoped was a seductive way and was rewarded with a surprise.

"Do you think you might have a pair that would fit me?"

Thor's cheeks colored just slightly as Loki tilted his head trying to decide if he was serious or not.

"I think I can manage. I'll probably have to order a different size for you, but that's not a problem. Do you have a color preference?"

Thor grinned.

"Red."

 


End file.
